Hidden Behind the Curtain
by Wonderful Nightmares
Summary: Three teens meet a man on their way to the fair. He was nice, however that didn't make up for the problems he creates for them and the people they introduce him to. AU, Yaoi, airings not yet picked, full summary inside, Rating might go up. R


**A/N**: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this plot. I got the idea from a book I am writing. But it isn't that good...-sigh-

**Warnings:** Yoai, BoyxBoy, others such as Het or Yuri might show up due to reviewers requests. AU.

**Requests:** Please Review, and request a pairing for Naruto and Gaara.

**Summary:** Three teens meet a man on their way to the fair. He was nice, however that didn't make up for the problems he creates for them and the people they introduce him to. Soon trouble arises and something even more problematic for the group as they are pulled into a underground world

Sarutobi Konohamaru ran down the streets of the city of Konoha, he and his two friends, Udon and Moegi, were going back to see the circus that had finally come to town. Everyone was excited because a snake-like man this year had brought with him a freak show. The newspapers praised Orochimaru for his acts in other countries and cities around the world. It was the biggest thing besides Konoha's special Kyuubi festivals.

Each had a paper flower with them, courtesy of a crazy lady they had met earlier, neither Konohamaru or Udon wanted to wear it, but Moegi insisted on it because the "kind" lady had given them for free. Konohamaru suddenly tripped and was most likely going to end up on his face when a pair of strong arms caught him half way down.

Looking up at the man who stopped him from falling flat on his face, Konohamaru gasped. This man had to be some sort of angel. Blond hair flowed around his shoulders, three markings on his face looked like whiskers and bright blue eyes starred straight into his black eyes.

"You okay kid?" The man asked, Konohamaru nodded, they were inside the fair and no one in Konoha had such blue eyes,

"Thanks, what's your name? Hey, are you with the circus? If you are what can you do?" Moegi slapped the back of his head for asking so many prying questions, earning a laugh from the man who was now standing.

"It's okay, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, and yea I with the festivals this year. But not with Orochimaru," Naruto nodded towards the tickets in Udon's hand,

"I work solo sometimes, but lately I have a parent. We fallow other main festivals, we recently began fallowing this one, and to the your final question, I make things come alive." Konohamaru stifled a laugh, which came out as a snort. This guy was even crazier than the flower lady.

Naruto reached down and took Konohamaru's flower that he had in his pocket. Moving his hands around the paper, so you could no longer see the flower, then slowly drew the flower from his hand. A once plan paper flower was now beautiful blue rose. Handing it back to Konohamaru he motioned for them to go, "Your show is starting in five minutes," the three realized the man was right and dashed away.

Naruto went back to the wall he was leaning on next to a small pile a sand. Slowly something emerged from the inch deep sand, soon a boy with red hair and green eyes was sitting next to Naruto, the kanji for "love" was written on his forehead.

"Nice to see you Gaara." Naruto whispered to the silent boy. The two traveled together because, they were the same, unwanted freaks.

"Same, Naruto, we won't get any money if you keep doing free things such as that." Gaara scolded the slightly younger blond. The blue eyed 15 year old sighed, nodding in defeat. Pulling out a small napkin, he folded it into a bird, than tossed it into the air. As soon as it was air born it flew away.

"It seems everyone and everything leaves us in the end." Naruto whispered, Gaara nodded. They were truly alone, and alone it seemed they would stay.

**A/N:** I have a small idea where this is going. I have no idea what ships. It is a Yoai fic, like a said before, so don't just flame me. The other main characters are coming in soon so wait for them, (Konoha 12, Akatsuki, Haku...ect...) Thanks for reading and please review!!


End file.
